Et je t'aimerai dans mes rêves
by feufollet
Summary: Lors de sa 7e année à Poudlard, des rêves hantent les nuits d'Harry, des rêves qu'il ne parvient plus à supporter... . Acte désespéré, amitié à l'épreuve, amour aussi, c'en est trop pour notre héros. Que se passera-t-il ?


**Et je t'aimerai dans mes rêves**

_Les personnages, sans exception appartiennent à J.K ROWLING, et si écrire des fanfics rendait riche, je pense que ça se saurait.  
Elle se passe à Poudlard, lors de leur septième année. Sauf que Dumbledore n'est pas mort, et que les mangemorts n'ont pas envahis l'école. Harry finit ses études avant d'affronter Voldemort. _

_Des rêves qu'Harry ne supporte plus viennent hanter ses nuits. Acte désespéré, amitié à l'épreuve, amour aussi, c'en est trop pour notre héros. Que se passera-t-il ?_

_Lisez jusqu'au bout avant de juger mon histoire (je croise les doigts !)_

* * *

Harry flottait dans les nuages, volant au gré de ses envies sur son balai magique. Puis il atterrit sur le sol. Hermione l'attendait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au mariage de Ron et moi ? Je te déteste, tu n'avais pas le droit !

Elle lui hurlait dessus, et il se recroquevillait au rythme de sa voix, furieuse comme jamais. Puis c'était au tour de Ron de faire son apparition. Il lui disait à l'oreille que c'était lui, qu'il avait tout manigancé pour qu'Harry ne vienne pas, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'Harry soit présent, il le regardait avec une certaine satisfaction. Harry se taisait. Ron continuait, disait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Que de toute manière, le célèbre Harry Potter n'avait aucun ami. Hermione pleurait, Harry lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de Ron et elle ne le croyait pas. Il se noyait dans son propre désespoir quand il se réveilla, en sueur.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il se leva et se rendit dans les toilettes pour asperger d'eau son visage brûlant. Des images lui revenaient comme des flashs, et il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il venait de rêver. Il ne comprenait pas, la pièce tournait autour de lui, si bien qu'il en eut mal au coeur. Il sortit dans la salle commune d'un pas rapide et désordonné.

Il devait être tôt, le soleil était à peine levé, mais Harry savait qu'il était inutile pour lui de chercher à se rendormir. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il avait envie de la taper contre un mur, d'extraire tous ces sentiments interdits de son corps. Il se sentait sale, et tremblait encore. Enfin, sentant qu'il était incapable de rester assis là plus longtemps, il réveilla la Grosse Dame pour emprunter le passage qui menait dans l'autre partie du château.

Harry déambula un moment, sans rien penser en particulier, ou plutôt en essayant de chasser les images qui le hantait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là il en était réellement bouleversé. N'y arrivant pas, il sortit encore en pyjama dans la cour, le froid du début du mois de janvier s'insinuant en lui, lui glaçant les entrailles. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, il en avait besoin. Besoin de ressentir la douleur. Il pensa à Dobby qui se punissait sans cesse, il était sans doute un peu pareil. Il se sentait si mal que la sensation d'être vivant, d'avoir une douleur physique bien réelle et non pas purement mentale comme celle qu'il subissait tous les jours maintenant, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il s'assit dans la neige, tremblant de froid, de la vapeur d'eau s'échappant de sa bouche. Il se recroquevilla et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs instants, immobile. Harry ignorait combien de temps cela aurait duré si McGonagall n'avait pas surgit, un moment après en courant vers lui.

- Qui est évanoui dans la neige ? C'est une personne ? Répondez !

Harry faillit se lever et partir en courant, dans l'espoir que sa professeur ne le voit pas, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement incapable de bouger.

- Potter ? hurla-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle croirait ainsi qu'il était inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle posa les mains sur lui le secouant légèrement.

- Mon dieu ! Vous êtes gelé ! Harry ? Harry ?

Elle semblait paniquée, tellement qu'elle en oubliait de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras, elle le souleva avec difficulté mais détermination.

- Aidez-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Ouvre les yeux, Harry !

Elle en oublait même de le vouvoyer à présent. Harry ouvrit les yeux, et la regarda d'un air absent, ahuri. Il n'avait même plus la force de trembler. Trébuchant dans la neige, McGonagall le porta jusqu'au château, où régnait une douce chaleur, mais qui ne suffit pas à réchauffer Harry. Celui-ci perçu vaguement la présence d'un autre individu qui arrivait vers eux, et reconnu Rogue. Il voulut effectuer un mouvement de recul, mais n'en avait pas la force...

- Minerva ? C'est Potter ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Severus ! Je l'ai trouvé inconscient et presque gelé, il gisait, immobile dans la neige ! Aidez-moi, je suis très inquiète, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Rogue hésita un instant, puis croisa le regard de sa collègue.

- S'il vous plait, Severus, oubliez un instant ces différends, dans votre devoir de professeur !

- Bien sûr.

D'un geste si délicat qu'il en fut surpris, il prit Harry dans ses bras avec une légère grimace de douleur et se dirigea en compagnie de McGonagall vers l'infirmerie. Enfin arrivés, il posèrent Harry sur le lit le plus proche et Mme Pomfresh accourut.

- Un élève ? Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Aucune idée, il gisait dans la neige, presque gelé !

- Je m'en occupe, vous pouvez partir.

- Très bien, dit la professeur. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

L'infirmière fit boire une potion à Harry, et celui-ci sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

Hermione le regardait, il se regardaient tous les deux. Il se rendit compte que sa main était dans la sienne, il caressait doucement ses doigts, d'un geste doux. Il y avait de la tendresse dans son regard, et avec son autre main, il traça le contour de la joue d'Hermione, l'attirant vers lui pour un baiser. Ses lèvres ne se touchèrent pas les siennes, elles n'en eurent pas le temps. Ron était là, à présent. Il regardait Harry d'un oeil noir, et attira Hermione vers lui. Il lui donna un long baiser, et sortirent de la pièce, en ayant au passage adressé à Harry un sourire presque sadique, qui lui transperça le coeur. Il cria, non, non ! NON !

- Non !

Il était réveillé, à présent, en sueur sous ses couvertures. Ron et Hermione était assis près de lui, leur visage était inquiet. Harry mit plusieurs instants à retrouver la réalité, des images en désordre tourbillonaient, lui donnant mal à la tête. Soudain, tout lui revint. Ses rêves, la froid, la neige, Rogue, McGonagall et l'infirmerie.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

Il la regarda, scrutant son visage ovale, ses yeux noisettes et ses beaux cheveux châtains ébouriffés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Son regard trahissait une angoisse, et elle serrait... la main de Ron.

- Harry ? Répond ! On nous a dit qu'on t'avait retrouvé dans la neige, seul. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Aller, Harry, dis-nous. On était tellement inquiets. On t'a veillé toute la matiné, on est parti que pour manger, McGonagall nous a autorisé à rater les cours. Elle n'est pas si sévère que ça, en fait. Elle semblait aussi angoissée que nous.

Harry ! HARRY ! Tout se mélangeait encore dans sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avait mal à la gorge, si bien qu'il ne laissa échapper qu'un son rauque étrange. Ce fut comme si la pièce tournait de nouveau. Comme si on lui avait tapé la tête avec une énorme batte de baseball, en tout cas, ça faisait aussi mal.

- Harry... Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, ces derniers temps, continua Hermione. On a crut que tu avais peut-être attrapé quelque chose. Mais pourquoi tu t'es évanouie dans la neige, alors que le soleil était à peine levé ?

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, sous le regard inexpressif de Ron.

- Tu es brûlant ! dit-elle. Il faut que l'on prévienne Mme Pomfresh !

L'infirmière arriva au petit trot vers le lit d'Harry, prit sa température et fit un bref examen de sa santé.

- Il est malade, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Il faut qu'il se repose, je lui donnerai une potion demain matin.

Harry voulait protester, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Il ne s'était pas roulé dans la neige. Enfin... Pas vraiment.

- Aller, reprit l'infirmière. Laissez-le, tous les deux. Ce garçon a besoin de repos !

Il lui en fut reconnaissante. Il aimait beaucoup Ron et Hermione, mais ce n'était pas les personnes qu'il avait le plus envie de voir en ce moment-même. Les yeux fermés, il entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient et se rendormit, à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Je ne te laisserai pas me la prendre ! hurlait Ron. Un couteau luisait dans sa main, et une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux. Tu m'entends ? Dis-le, que tu ne l'aimes pas ! DIS-LE ! Harry se taisait, le regard posé sur son vieil ami. DIS-LE OU JE TE TUE ! Le couteau passa sur son cou, s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa chair. Harry sentit le sang poisseux couler le long son corps, se perdre dans sa robe de sorcier. Pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ? Ron enfonça le couteau un peu plus loin encore tandis que les battements de son coeur s'accéleraient. BOUMBOUMBOUMBOUM. Soudain, Ron s'arrêta. Le coeur, c'est mieux, dit-il. Beaucoup mieux. Ensuite, il regarda Harry dans les yeux. Dis-le. C'est ta dernière chance, la dernière. Après je te l'enfoncerai, tu mourras dans la douleur, sans jamais revoir Hermione. C'est ce que tu veux ? Harry faisait non de la tête. ALORS DIS-LE ! Harry fit non, encore une fois, et le couteau s'enfonça son son coeur, au plus profond de son âme déjà brisée. Mais au lieu de ne plus rien ressentir, il se réveilla en sursaut.

McGonagall était près de lui, elle le fixait de son regard sévère. Pas si sévère que ça en fait, si on regardait attentivement. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Ca va mieux Potter ?

- Je... oui.

Il arrivait mieux à parler, à présent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire la leçon, Harry. Je suis simplement inquiète. Que s'est-il passé, ce matin ?

- Je ne me souviens pas, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais il n'eut aucun mal à mentir, c'était comme un souhait qu'il faisait. Ne plus se souvenir, tout oublier. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai.

- Je suis peut-être somnambule...

- Peut-être, répondit simplement la professeur.

Elle semblait sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Elle continua de le regarder à travers ses lunettes en écaille.

- Tout va bien, en ce moment, Potter ?

Cette fois, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. En ce moment ? Il était malade, à l'infirmerie, quand il fermait les yeux il ne rêvait plus de Voldemort mais de Ron et Hermione qui s'embrassaient, Ron qui cherchait à le tuer. Lui-même s'était presque tué en s'allongeant, en pyjama dans la neige. Il était perdu, seul et à bout de nerfs.

- Ca va oui, répondit-il.

Il y avait cette ironie, qui disait qu'il était le sorcier le plus célèbre, il avait vaincu Voldemort tant de fois déjà, il avait dix-sept ans, symbole d'une résistance, en dernière année à Poudlard. Où qu'il allait, les gens se retournaient sur son passage, se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. On fixait sa cicatrice, l'observait de loin. Mais qui le connaissait vraiment, en fin de compte ? Ron et Hermione, sans doute. Mais ils s'étaient choisis. Ils étaient à présent dans un monde rien qu'à eux, dans lequel il n'était pas admis. Lui, le célèbre Harry Potter. L'élu. La célébrité n'apportait rien, du vent, une très vague réputation. Mais elle n'offrait pas les choses les plus importantes, les choses essencielles. Et Hermione avait choisi Ron.

- Ca va, répéta-t-il, comme pour tenter de s'en convaincre.

Hermione et Ron ne revinrent pas, et il passa la nuit suivante à l'infirmerie. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il avait trop peur de ces images, qui revenaient sans cesse. De ces rêves, si réels, si douloureux. Tremblant, il écoutait le silence, le tic-tac de la grande horloge au loin. Il laissait les souvenirs l'envahir. A présent, il n'avait plus que ça, et ne s'en priva pas. Il se souvenait des bras d'Hermione qui le serraient, des rires avec Ron. De ces émotions si fortes qu'il avait vécu en leur compagnie. Il était temps de tirer un trait là-dessus, il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher leur bonheur. Il s'endormit.

Toujours le même décor, un blanc cassé sans saveur. Il était seul, cette fois, dans une chambre, assis au pied d'un lit. Il tenait dans sa main une lettre.  
_Harry,  
Ron et moi on a vaincu Voldemort, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. On a été acclamé de tous les côtés. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendu, mais Ron a voulu qu'on trouve les horcruxes tout de suite. En tout cas, on est heureux, lui et moi. On part en voyage, on s'en va, en amoureux. Pardon de te laisser. Ron n'a pas voulu te dire où on allait, après tout il a raison, on a pas besoin de toi.  
J'espère que tu vas bien.  
Hermione  
_Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il ramassa par terre un cadre où il y avait une photo d'Hermione. Le verre était cassé. Au début, Hermione était seule sur la photo, puis Ron apparaissait, l'embrassait, encore et encore. Il rejeta la photo, mais ils s'embrassaient encore sur une photo, sur le mur cette fois. Il arracha la photo et il se rendit compte que la tapisserie entière était occupée par eux. Il sortit de la pièce, tomba dans le vide infini où dansaient par millier Hermione et Ron, qui s'aimaient. Il hurla.

Il se réveilla encore. Il était fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette fois, c'était le matin. Il se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry reconnu la voix de Mme Pomfresh qui criait, derrière lui.

- Tu es malade, il faut que tu restes !

- Laissez-moi partir ! Je vais bien !

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qu'il refoula.

- S'il vous plait...

L'infirmière le regarda, comme pour l'en dissuader, mais les yeux de Harry étaient plus déterminés encore.

- N'hésite pas à revenir si tu as un problème, finit-elle par dire, à contre-coeur.

Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant. Il dévala les escaliers, et se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors, puis à son dortoir. Il prit une douche et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Saisissant sa baguette, il dû courir pour être à l'heure pour le premier cours de la journée.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le cachot réservé aux potions, le cours avait déjà commencé, et il sentit un pincement, une angoisse au niveau du ventre. Rogue ne tolérait pas les retards, il allait lui en faire baver.

- Désolé, monsieur, dit-il.

- Potter...

Le souvenir brûlant de Rogue portant Harry était toujours présent. Le jeune garçon pouvait le lire dans les yeux de son professeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Rogue hocha la tête d'un air entendu, sans rien ajouter, et laissa Harry choisir sa place. Mais il n'y avait aucune chaise de libre près de Ron et d'Hermione, qui étaient assis à côté de Dean et Seamus. En le voyant arriver, Hermione se leva, et attrapa le bras de Ron, suivant des yeux Harry qui s'assit un peu plus loin, seul. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

- Hé, Potter ! T'étais où, hier ?

Une voix qu'Harry aurait reconnue entre mille, celle trainante, un rien ironique de Drago Malefoy. Il ne répondit pas, il n'était pas d'humeur. Avant, il lui aurait rabattu le clapet d'une réplique bien sentie, mais là, il n'en avait plus la force. Du coin d'oeil, il vit Ron chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il se força à fermer les yeux, mais ça n'empêcha pas les images dans sa tête, qui continuaient d'aller et venir, sans s'arrêter.

- T'as pas bonne mine en tout cas. On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bon de vouloir se transformer en bonhomme de neige humain ?

Des rires retentirent suite à la remarque de son ennemi de toujours. Ainsi donc, il était au courant. Tout le monde, sans doute, ça n'avait pas tardé à faire le tour de l'école. Harry Potter, l'homme des neiges, c'était un scoop !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Harry ?

La voix de Dean Thomas, un de ses camarades de chambre.

- Aucune idée, dit Ron.

- Tu dois bien savoir, t'es son pote, non ? répliquait Seamus.

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !

Harry aurait voulu les faire taire, si il en avait eu le pouvoir. Il aurait aimé sortir la cape de son père et disparaître à tout jamais, en ce moment précis. Mais il baissa la tête, et se plongea dans son livre de potion. Le livre du Prince de Sang-Melé lui manquait, mais tant pis, il ferait de son mieux, pour une fois. Et tant pis aussi si c'était Rogue qui assurait ces cours, à la suite du départ de Slugorn. Il suivit les ingrédients à la lettre, concentré, et veillait à ne faire aucune erreur. Quand il eut fini, une heure plus tard, il était satisfait de lui, et eut son premier sourire, léger et fade, sans doute, mais le premier depuis des jours. Rogue commentait chaque potion, et arrivant à celle d'Harry, il s'arrêta.

- La potion de Potter... Pas mal. Vous avez fait des progrets.

Il n'avait pas regardé Harry, qui arborait des yeux stupéfaits, comme toute la classe d'ailleurs. Rogue qui faisait un compliment, et pas à n'importe qui, à une des personnes qu'il semblait détester le plus au monde, le fils de James Potter ! Malefoy en avait la bouche ouverte et par conséquent un air particulièrement stupide.

- Comme quoi la neige, parfois, ça rafraîchit le cerveau, répliqua Harry à l'oreille de son pire ennemi au moment de sortir de la classe. Tu devrais essayer, un de ces jours.

Sans attendre la réponse de Malefoy, il sortit de la classe et respira pour de bon une fois dans le couloir, marchant vite pour ne pas entendre ces voix qui hurlaient son nom. Mais c'était peine perdue, et Ron et Hermione finirent par le rattraper.

- Waouh, Harry ! dit Hermione. Soit ta potion était vraiment excellente, soit il s'est passé un truc entre Rogue et toi !

- Elle devait être excellente alors, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu ne veux pas nous parler ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Même en essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, il vit tout de même le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés dans son dos.

- Mme Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir ? continua Hermione en changeant de sujet. C'est que tu dois aller mieux alors.

C'est surtout que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, pensa celui-ci.

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu es guéri ? insista-t-elle.

- Je vais mieux.

Il y eut un silence gêné, et ils entrèrent dans la classe de métamorphose. Harry pensa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, quand on pensait que les premiers cours qu'il était obligé de subir était ceux dont les professeurs l'avaient aidé la veille.

Harry vit qu'Hermione était prête à reprendre la parole, il s'assit donc à l'opposé, pensant qu'aucun des deux ne le suivrait. Il se trompait lourdement, il n'était pas dans le caractère de son amie d'abandonner. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle enjamba sa chaise pour se placer à ses côtés, obligeant Ron à se mettre à gauche d'Harry.

McGonagall distribua des bras et des jambes de poupée à transformer, puisqu'ils apprenaient la métamorphose humaine. Quand elle arriva près des trois amis, elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Comment ça va ?

Il en avait un peu assez qu'on lui pose cette question, mais McGonagall l'avait aidé et semblait vraiment inquiète.

- Beaucoup mieux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je vous assure.

- Bien.

Elle s'éloigna.

- Harry... commença Hermione.

- QUOI ?

Il était réellement agacé, à présent.

- Ca va, je vous dit, je vais bien ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Je n'allais pas te demander ça ! Mais avoue que tu es bizarre en ce moment, tu ne nous adresses presque plus la parole... Et puis tu t'es allongé dans la neige...

Elle semblait prête à pleurer à présent.

- On ne sait rien, nous. Mais on est tes amis ! On te l'a suffisamment prouvé, non ? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais. Et on aimerait savoir ce qui se passe. Pourquoi à six heures du matin tu t'es allongé dans la neige ? Pourquoi tu parais toujours en colère après tout le monde ?

Elle s'arrêta, haletante.

- Désolé, Harry, mais tu nous fais peur... dit Ron en parlant pour la première fois.

Harry se souvint du couteau planté dans son coeur, du mariage, du sourire sadique de son ami et de ses baisers avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas réel, se répéta-t-il. Ron ne me veut pas de mal. Il est amoureux d'elle, et alors ? Il ne me veut pas de mal.

- J'étais somnambule, et alors ?

- Tu n'as jamais été somnambule, avant, dit Ron, soupsonneux.

- Oui, et puis ? Il faut bien une première fois. Vous croyez que je serais allé m'allonger dans la neige en pyjama alors qu'il fait moins huit, sinon ?

Ils étaient encore sceptiques, ça se voyait. Harry était connu pour avoir un tempérament assez emporté, ils le savaient. Il était impulsif, fragile. Mais delà à se laisser tomber dans la neige et se laisser geler par le froid et la glace ?

- Ca n'explique pas tout, dit Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si malheureux, en ce moment ?

- Je ne suis pas malheureux !

- Je t'en prie, tu es agressif, tu fais la tête, tu ne parles à personne. Ron m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars, parfois et que tu te réveillais en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit.

Alors comme ça vous parlez de moi en cachette ? s'énerva Harry.

- Regarde, c'est exactement ça ! Et puis Harry, bien sûr que l'on parle de toi, puisque que toi-même tu ne nous parles plus...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Harry ! Tu es buté, têtu ! Mais avoue au moins que tu ne vas pas bien !

- Hermione...

- S'il te plait...

- C'est juste... commença-t-il. C'est dur en ce moment... La fin de Poudlard en juin, les Aspics... C'est de la pression, ça s'accumule. Et c'est surtout qu'à la fin de l'année, une fois que j'aurais acquis toutes les connaissances qu'il faut, je ne pourrais plus me défiler, je devrais détruire les horcruxe, tuer Voldemort... Des gens meurent chaque jour... Je n'ai pas d'avenir, Hermione ! Mon avenir, c'est Voldemort !

- Je comprend, répondit-elle après un instant. Je sais que c'est pas facile, Harry mais ça sert à rien de se laisser aller. Je sais que tu en es capable !

Il hocha la tête, soulagé. Harry avait tout de même un peu honte de s'être servi de la cause de Voldemort pour trouver une excuse toute faite à ses propres problèmes. Certes, l'affronter l'inquietait un peu, mais en fait, pas plus que ça, il avait d'autres problèmes, et Voldemort n'était pas dans sa ligne de mire pour l'instant. Tant que le ministère tenait...

On est là pour toi, mon vieux, lui dit Ron en lui donnant une bourrade à l'épaule.

- Je... merci.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

- Dis, ce serait pas un peu à cause de Ginny, aussi ? demanda Ron. Elle te manque peut-être ?

Une occasion à saisir ? se demanda Harry. Non, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant.

- Non, on s'est séparé au début de l'année.

- Et alors, tu regrettes peut-être ton choix ?

- Je te dis que non. Je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle, et on était d'accord pour se séparer !

- Ca va, ne t'énerve pas.

Il se força à se calmer.

- Vous n'avez pas réussi vos sortilèges ? demanda soudain Mcgonagall.

Harry se rendit alors compte que le cours avait commencé depuis un moment, mais qu'aucun des trois n'avaient fait un seul essai. La professeur les avait laissé parler pendant un moment, ce qui était étonnant d'ailleurs, quand on la connaissait. Mais à présent, son indulgence avait disparu pour laisser place au travail.

Le cours se déroula ensuite en silence, et dès que la cloche sonna, Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour partir avant les autres. Il sortit sans attendre personne.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

- Tu y crois, toi à son histoire ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Hermione.

- Et tu sais quelque chose ?

- Pas plus que toi. Mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'autre chose. Je pense qu'il faut essayer de le savoir. C'est nécéssaire si on veut l'aider.

- Pourquoi pas le laisser tranquille s'il ne cherche que ça ? marmonna Ron.

- C'est ton ami, aussi ! De toute évidence, il a un problème. Fais ce que tu veux, Ron, mais je ne laisse pas tomber Harry.

- Non non, je suis avec toi.

- Merci.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était le quatrième de la journée, et Harry commençait à se sentir mal. Jusque là, tout allait bien parce qu'il avait beaucoup dormi la veille mais la faim commençait à se faire sentir, et il avait mal à la tête.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'allonger dans la neige, aussi ? Tous ses problèmes étaient de sa faute à lui, à personne d'autre. Il souffrait vraiment de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Dans sa tête, il fit une brève liste.

Ron et Hermione, pas la peine puisqu'ils étaient eux-même la cause de ce problème, il aimait bien Neville, Dean et Seamus mais ne les connaissaient pas assez pour aborder le sujet, Ginny ne lui parlait presque plus depuis septembre, Luna... comment parler de choses sérieuses avec Luna ? Quant à Dumbledore, ou Hagrid... C'était des adultes, ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Moi aussi je suis adulte, à présent, pensa Harry.

Oui, mais mature ?

Cette fois, il avait attendu que Ron et Hermione s'assoient avant de s'installer à son tour, quelques rangs derrière.

- Viens, Harry, lui avait dit Hermione.

Mais n'en avait pas envie. C'était trop douloureux de s'assoir à côté d'elle, d'écouter sa voix et d'entendre son coeur battre. Ca faisait mal de se sentir si proche d'elle et pourtant si loin, pareil pour Ron, dont on sentait le bonheur émaner de lui. Ron, le romantique qui ne s'assume pas. C'est pourquoi il se mettait le plus loin possible, il se disait que peut-être après un peu de distance, tout redeviendrait comme avant, et il accepterait enfin le bonheur de ses amis.

C'était un espoir fou, mais qui le maintenait en vie, allumait dans son âme une petite flamme qui brûlait, semblable à celle de l'espoir d'embrasser un jour Hermione, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle aimait Harry, et non Ron.

Des espoirs tout deux vains.

- Harry, viens ! lui ordonna Lupin, qui était revenu en tant que professeur pour secourir Dumbledore. Je veux que tu fasses une démonstration de quelques sorts de défense.

Celui-ci se leva aussitôt, ravi d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit quelques instants. Cependant, quand il fut debout, la douleur déjà présente dans son crâne se fit lancinante, et il s'appuya à la table pour ne pas tomber. Il était étrange que, pour une fois elle ne fut pas causée par sa cicatrice, mais qu'elle fut totalement différente. Il avança difficilement, en s'encourageant mentalement, faisant tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais sa vue se brouilla, et à peine était-il arrivé près d'Hermione que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Lupin se leva de son bureau, inquiet, pendant que quelques serpentards ricanaient bêtement, mêlé d'exclamations d'angoisse de la part de certains. Ce n'était pas de chance ce soit justement un cours en leur compagnie.

Hermione sauta de sa chaise pour aider Harry, et Lupin courait vers eux.

- J'emmène Harry à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. En tout cas, il n'a rien mangé ce matin.

- Hermione, viens avec moi. Les autres, vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé. Mais pas avant que j'aie emmené Harry.

Tout le monde chuchotait, personne ne savait ce qui se passait, et Ron fut assailli de questions auquelles il était incapable de répondre. A la suite de cet évènement, d'autres interrogations vinrent, posées par lui-même cette fois. Etait-il vraiment un bon ami ? Et surtout... Connaissait-il si bien que ça Harry ?

Lupin portait Harry sur son épaule, et il lui semblait étonnement léger pour un garçon de son âge.

- Hermione, tu es sûre qu'il se nourrit bien en ce moment ? Il me paraît maigre.

- Je ne sais pas... Il ne va pas très bien, mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu parler d'une histoire où il se serait allongé dans la neige pendant un moment, en pyjama ?

- C'est ce qui s'est passé.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit malade, après ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il devait vraiment être perdu pour faire une chose pareille. Il a dû s'être passé quelque chose.

- Je pense, oui... Mais il ne veut rien nous dire ! Je n'ai rien d'une voyante !

- Calme-toi, Hermione. Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Mais avant, il faut qu'il se repose. Je demanderai personellement à Mme Pomfresh de ne pas le laisser quitter son lit avant plusieurs jours au moins !

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle, soulagée.

Ils installèrent Harry sur un lit. Hermione lui prit la main sous les draps, murmurant d'une voix suppliante.

- Rétablis-toi, Harry... S'il te plait...

Une sorte de confusion régnait encore dans le couloir, tout le monde ne parlait que du malaise d'Harry Potter. Le héros, le grand, serait-il donc si fragile ?

- J'ai toujours su que c'était une mauviette, ricana Malefoy à l'adresse de Pansy Parkinson. Un héros, lui ? Quelle blague ! Il passe la moitié de son temps à l'infirmerie. De ce point de vue là, il pourrait être dans le guiness des records ! Oh, je ne me sens pas bien, je m'évanouis, oh la la ! Mais que c'est fâcheux ! Je veux qu'on s'occupe de moi !

Il riait avec les autres, sans prêter attention à Ron qui, pas loin, avait les oreilles qui commençaient à rougir.

- La ferme, Malefoy, dit-il fermement.

Il ne s'était que rarement opposé à Malefoy, et encore moins seul. Mais là, il le sentait, il devait être un bon ami. Même si Harry ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Il devait le défendre dans cette mauvaise passe, l'amitié, ce n'était pas censé être pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? A moins que ce soit l'amour.

- Weasley se rebelle, dit le blond, narquois. Il vient défendre le grand Potter, son ami de toujours. Comme c'est touchant. Pathétique, surtout. Mais bon...

A moins que tu convoites juste son or pour pouvoir élever tes enfants avec ta sang-de-bourbe plus tard ? Dans ce cas ce serait plus logique.

- C'est toi qui es pathétique, Malefoy. Un jour tu t'en rendras compte, et tu feras moins le malin. Tout le monde peut avoir des faiblesses, et je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu aurais fait, à la place d'Harry. Tellement mieux, je n'en doute pas. Parce qu'au fond, tu ne fais qu'insulter les autres, les rabesser au gré de tes envies, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? Rien. Parce que tu ne sais rien faire, tu as besoin des erreurs des autres pour vivre. Mais on verra, Drago. On verra quand tu prendras assez de risque pour commettre les tiennes. En tout cas, moi, je ne te raterai pas.

Sur ces mots et dans le plus grand silence, Ron s'éloigna, un sourire lumineux flottant sur ses lèvres. Qu'importe si ni Harry ni Hermione ne l'avaient vu, car c'était sa propre gloire.

Quand Harry se réveilla, cette fois, il ne garda aucun souvenir de ses rêves. Il se délecta de l'empreinte furtive du sommeil qui s'éloignait. La main d'Hermione était toujours dans la sienne, et celle-ci était endormie sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il la lâcha subitement quand il vit la silhouette de Ron se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. La main d'Hermione retomba le long de son corps.

- Salut, dit Ron d'une voix un peu gênée.

- Salut, répondit Harry.

- Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais pas tout à fait faux non plus. C'était la faute d'Harry en fait. Mais c'était toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un à blâmer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout imaginé ce que Ron avait pu ressentir en voyant son ami s'éloigner comme ça, sans explication. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait gâché le seul réel bonheur que Ron avait eut, tout ça en étant tombé amoureux de la même fille que lui. Hermione n'aimait pas Harry, ou comme un frère, un ami. Il posa ses yeux sur la main de la jeune fille qui avait tenu la sienne. Une amie, simplement.

Ron suivit son regard, et sourit.

- Elle est extraordinaire, hein ? Dit-il.

- La meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'ait choisi moi parmi tant d'autres. C'est tellement merveilleux. Sans elle, Harry, en ce moment je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Il y a déjà toi qui débloque...

- J'avoue, j'ai un peu débloqué, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu n'étais pas somnambule, hein ? demanda Ron.

- Non, avoua Harry.

- Alors pourquoi... ?

- Je ne sais pas, parfois on craque, comme ça. Il y a des choses que l'on ne supporte plus...

- Je comprend, ouais. En tout cas...

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

- On est ami depuis longtemps et... si tu as d'autres problèmes de ce genre, viens m'en parler Harry, ok ? Ce sera toujours mieux que de s'allonger dans la neige. On est là pour toi, et ce sera toujours le cas.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, tant il était ému. Il avait sous-estimé Ron.

- Merci... Heureusement que vous êtes là d'ailleurs, parce que...

Il ne put pas aller au delà, sa voix se brisa. Mais il se redressa sur son lit, et serra Ron dans ses bras. Ce fut ce moment-là qu'Hermione choisit pour se réveiller. Les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi, elle se jeta dans la mêlée. Ils rirent longtemps.

Harry profita d'un moment pour se pencher à l'oreille de son amie.

- Sois heureuse avec Ron, d'accord ? Vous le méritez.

Et il songea alors que le sourire qu'elle lui donna valait bien tous les baisers du monde.

_

* * *

_

_Pourquoi avoir écrit ça ? Ou pourquoi l'avoir publié, au choix. Parce que tout simplement c'est ma première fic, un petit OS que j'espère qui vous aura plut. J'adore écrire de l'humour, mais j'avoue que les drames m'attirent, comme celui-ci, où j'ai voulu retranscrire la souffrance d'Harry face à l'amour de ses deux amis. Bien sûr ce n'est pas du grand art, je me suis installé devant mon ordi et j'ai commencé à taper quelques phrases avant de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter, mais j'espère que ça vous avez aimé.  
Mais j'ai fait un effort pour garder les personnages tels quel, vous remarquerez.  
Whaou ! Une review pour la critique ? (et vous pouvez même faire des compliments ! ;))_


End file.
